RAID is a data storage virtualization technology that combines multiple physical drive components (e.g., disks) into a single logical unit for the purposes of data redundancy, performance improvement, or both. Data is distributed across the physical drive components in one of several ways, referred to as RAID levels, depending on the required levels of redundancy and performance.
In order to improve a processing efficiency for I/O requests of a RAID, the I/O requests are usually processed in parallel. However, during the procedure of parallel processing, conflicts on disk access might exist because some I/O requests are for the same stripes in the RAID. It is expected that an improved solution is provided to perfect or optimize the processing performance of the I/O requests under such conflicts.